Damn you, Cross
by DimensionalAssassin
Summary: Cross catches Lightfeather and Editor red handed while they have possession of some of Author's lost magic pages while Allen is gambling. They all go back to HQ where Author is held captive with another page. Author released, and the trio wreaking havoc, what are they expected to do? Knock them out of course! But thats easier said then done. COMPLETELY UNEDITED


Hello! Random story, again Boredom's fault! Happy late forth Of July!

**This is completely UNEDITED!**

HAVE FUN!

* * *

For once while Allen gambles, Cross tagged along with him, laughing, and drunk, at another table surrounded by girls. Upon seeing a girl walk in, Allen hid his smirk. "Hello, miss, wanna go a round or two?" She turned to look at him with a confused expression. "You talking to me?"

He nodded, gesturing to the cards. Leather boots, she must have quite a bit of money. That or he could win them and sell them for cash. She shook her head with a dark smirk mirroring his own. "I don't bother with gambling." He frowned and turned back to his game. He could hear Cross flirting with the girl now. "Your a pretty one, come're and have a drink~" again he heard her voice laugh. "As if, mister." There were a few 'oooohhhhs' and a 'you got burned!'

Collecting his cash, Allen turned to face his master. "Master, thats all for tonight. We should get back before you get too drunk." Cross chuckled. "I can hold my own better than you think, kid!" He said, swirling wine in his glass. Allen narrowed his eyes when he saw Cross's own pair flittered back to the girl that had turned him down, the only girl to ever do so before focusing back on him. She was talking to another girl, the bartender. The bartender nodded seriously and handed her a briefcase. Carefully, as if it was made of broken glass, the girl took it and thanked he bartender before turning towards the door.

Cross's eyes flashed and he grabbed Allens shoulder. "Now!" He muttered, darting for the girl. She inhaled sharply and ducked, tucking the briefcase between her knees and stomache to keep it safe as he flew over her head, skidding across he floor as he landed. "Warrior, give me that briefcase." Her eyes widened in shock. "What!?" She exclaimed. He smirked. "I know the creator would only entrust a warrior or editor to retrieve her lost works. Hand it over, warrior." Her eyes glimmered and her grip tightened on the briefcase as she stood, tail peeking out from under her clothes and ears thrusting up out of her hair. "No point hiding if your exposed then." She growled, eye contacts burning away to nothing to reveal perfect cat like amber eyes. Her tail wrapped tightly around the handle of the briefcase to keep her hands free.

The bartender showed zero to no emotion, just standing there with an impenetrable pokerface. Suddenly her golden orbs flashed, twice. "Feather chan, Author calls. She wants us to come to the black order immediatly, she says..." three more flashes. "...that she stumbled in on the next pages. Also... she got in a bit of trouble."

Lightfeather sighed. "Let me guess, by a bit of trouble, she means exorcists found her and she's in custody?" One more flash. "No. She caused an explosion first before all that happened. They took all her writing tools and bound her hands. And taped her mouth? Smart people there. Lets go." Lightfeather tched and grabbed onto Editors arm. They both vanished. Cross growled and started to run towards the door, shouting for Allen to follow.

In the order, they arrived just in time to see the black order in a wreck, papers everywhere, walls charred and parts of the ceiling falling in some places. Scientists and finders were scattered all over the floors with the papers, knocked out came from the cafeteria.

Running into there, Kanda was locked in combat with Lightfeather, and general Tiedoll fought with Editor silently, looking to be assessing each other.

Lavi was trying to catch Author, who was everywhere, literally. She ran about, feet barely seeming to be touching the floor while furiously writing on on hand. She had gotten ahold of a sharpie and was no longer held back, teleporting away from Lavi as soon as he came close.

"Damn!" She cursed. "He's fast, i cant write well when teleporting! Just a little more time... Lightfeather, Editor, keep them at bay for just a little longer! Im nearly done!" They both nodded, muscles bunching with power as weapons clashed. Author was quickly writing on her arms, her story binder missing. Finally, she finished, dotting in the period.

Cross leapt for her. "NO!" the room lit up in a bright light, blinding them all. The three, well, not Editor, stood straight, smirking and sheathing their weapons. Allen spotted an amber glow from the corner of the room as Author purple binder and the black brief case lifted into the air, coated with amber magic and floated over into her arms. She cradled it with a content, tired smile.

Suddenly, she winced in pain and nearly dropped the items. Her right arm, her dominant arm pulsed, veins popping. She held onto it fiercely and grit her teeth. "Don't fall out now! Just a little longer... give me time!" With a shaky breath, she lifted that hand and wrote one quick word before se screamed in agony, dropping the pen. Her arm seemed to burst, the veins literally spitting blood under her skin. she started to hyperventilate, breathing shallow and fast. Lightfeather gasped. "Not again! Editor, help me! Do you have any medical supplies on you?" Editor shook her head. "It wasn't supposed to be her limit for another month yet. Author, did you stay up writing fanfiction again?" Author smiled behind her pain. "Writers block died... couldn't help it-gah! Aug!" She yelped, hand tightening around her constricting wrist wet with blood. The glow around them started to fade and the three girls screamed. "DAMN IT!"

Komui pointed, shouting orders. "Catch them, quickly!" Cross leapt up, shooting at lightfeather. Two bullets pierced her shoulder and time seemed to slow down as blood spurted from the fresh wounds. Minutes seemed to pass before she screamed, amber fire wrapped around her body and shooting off in multiple directions. Editor growled softly and her right wing angled up and smacked lightfeather in the head, knocking her out. "Baka neko, you'll destroy this place! What if there are still more pages?!" She shouted at the limp body. Slinging lightfeather onto her back, she hoisted author up into her arms and flew up the best she could, burdened with two weights, and landed on the top of a bookshelf, well away from their reach.

In a place of limited safety, editor knew she had to move fast. Stop the bleeding, get rid of the bullets. Her mind raced as she tried to grip an answer for what could replace bandages that was in reach. Nothing. If she destroyed the books, author would have a fit, but there was nothing else she could use. She had to leave them there and find something suitable. With growl of distraught, she sent the mental thought to her companions and they nodded. "Well manage, editor. We still have some time before they get to us, and im still strong enough to get us out of here alive. Go!" Editor stepped back, a little unsure, but rocketed off the shelf, flying over their heads and disappearing through the door. The long haired swordsman ran after her, kanda.

With editor gone, the two shuffled till they were sitting back to back, keeping each other up while they waited. Author, beginning to pale and pant from blood loss, closed her eyes. "No! Don't fall asleep!" Lightfeather warned, shaking her gently. She snapped away and grunted as the blood dripped down the wood of the shelf. "Lightfeather... we don't have... enough time... can you... erect a barrier...?" She breathed. Lightfeather nodded. "Yes, i can. Hold still." She shivered slightly and author felt her wounded shoulder twitched before clear shining walls surrounded them, nothing able to pass besides themselves and editor, since she shared the link.

Editor swept up into the infirmary, tracking the smell of blood and gauze back to this point. Wrenching he door open, the nurses shrieked in fear and scattered, only the head nurse stood there, but she was shaking. "Leave now! We have patients here!" Immediatly editor landed as to not seem too opposing. "Please, miss, do you have a roll or two of bandages to spare? My friends are injured." She pleaded unemotionally like always. She couldn't help it, she felt concerned for their well being, but she grew up in the dimensional doorway, she didn't know how to express emotion. The head nurse looked surprised. "B-bandages? Thats it? Alright then..." she stuffed her hands full of two rolls of gauze and editor quickly retreated back out the room... to crash headfirst into kanda. He rested mugen against her throat, glaring. She stared at him blankly. "Ket me go to them. Please." She whispered. Confused, he didn't move. "Why are you three here? Why are you running away? Why do you seem so... human?" Editors eyes sparkled with unexpressive sadness. "Author is human, lightfeather is partly human and was raised similar to a human, i am not human at all, nor was i raised as one, but once i met them, they taught me how to act. In a way, were all human. Just wit strange powers and abilities we never asked for, but cant live without anymore. We are running away because we don't know you, we don't know what you would do to us. We all suffer, we all hate, we all fear, we all cry. We have been broken enough times to be wary of everything. Author fears testing and imprisonment, being used, being sold, being tortured. Lightfeather feels the same. I don't know what i fear... I've never learned how to fear. We don't want to fight or hurt you, we have no reason to. We are here because the whitecoats still chase us, because author's father is dying, because lightfeather had to, because i have to accompany them wherever. They are my first and only friends, i can lose them. And they cant lose me. Pieces of a puzzle, without the others, we are incomplete. When you have a puzzle, you take precaution not to lose or destroy the pieces, so you can always complete it. We are all part of a large puzzle." She said, her eyes gaining that dazed look author gets when she's thinking.

Compelled by her words and lost in his thoughts, his arm relaxed until Mugen was safely away from her. Taking the chance, she bolted up and flew away with everything she had, a blur as she pelted away.

Atop the shelf, Lavi's hammer and Allen's edge end were battering at the forcefield, making Lightfeather struggle to gather enough strength to keep it up and strong. Author's arm was still bleeding and she was pale white, her eyes fluttering close every so often with a dazed look in their chocolatey depths. She shot to her senses when Editors incoming pretense invaded her mind. "Feather... chan... Editors... back..." Editor burst through the doors as if on que, wings fluttering like butterflies as she slowed to a stop beside the pair, crossing right through the shining barrier easily. Settling down in front of Author, she quickly bandaged her arm, taking care not to aggravate the pulsing veins sticking up against her skin. Moving onto Lightfeather, she peeled away her ripped jumpsuit, just the cloth around her shoulder, and carefully extracted the bullets. She wrapped the wound twice and tied it tightly, standing up. They sighed in relief. Editor shook them both. "Don't sleep now, we still need to get out of here." Just then, Lavi's hammer smashed through the barrier. Shattered pieces of magic like glass cascaded down to the floor, decomposing into a fading amber mist. Editor jumped up in alarm, tail bristling. "I told you. Get up, we need to go now."

They all nodded and jumped to avoid Allen's edge end, Lightfeather pulling in a flip to evade crown clowns white cape from wrapping around her leg. Author was surprisingly flexible and agile, and dodged just as easily, darting onto the floor and dodging away from Lenalee and Komui. Since she was now basically a normal human, unable to use her powers in her condition, they all chased her while Allen and Lavi tried to catch the other two girls. Editor did an air barrel roll to escape Lavi's hammer again, and glanced at Lightfeather, who was teasing Allen by weaving in and out of the air currents around him, spinning him in dizzying circles to confuse him and then flapping out of range.

Suddenly Editor shrieked when she was yanked out of the air by a hand. Cross. Lightfeathers head bolted up. "Editor!" Marie's strings surrounded her the instant she stopped moving about. Two lines against her throat, she noticed, growling. One millimeter and she'd lose a lot more than an arm or two. Even her tail was constricted by the string wound around it. The humans knew their stuff, they knew she could transform it into a dagger like object and cut through these. Damn. Author growled in anger, and fear, maneuvering her ways towards Marie, ready to deliver a hard blow of her foot to his head. Kanda ran in front of her, sword aimed to run her through if he stepped just a bit closer.

She gasped, veering sharply to the right only to crash into Tiedoll, who lifted a small bottle filled with a strange liquid. Editor screamed in fury, writhing. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Her body burst into little fragments of light and a black glowing wolf leapt free of cross and the explosion when she shape-shifted, bounding towards Tiedoll with newfound anger she didn't know she possessed.

Tiedoll sprayed the liquid and it came out as mist, spraying into Author's face and eyes. She steadily grew weaker, and she eyes glazed over. She relaxed in his arms and fell limp, dazed and intoxicated by whatever drug that was.

Editor snarled and rammed into Tiedoll, knocking him clear of her friend. Approaching her, she whimpered, sniffing her worriedly. She nudged her hand. No response. Getting up on shaky legs, she licked her cheek twice. "Editor! Wait! That stuff-" Editors eyes rolled back and she collapsed beside Author, transforming back into a human girl, her long hair and wings covering her body.

"Is still there..." Lightfeather finished, eyes widened as she hand fell limp to her side. Her lip quivered. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?") she screeched, the area surrounding her exploding. She wrenched free of the remaining charred strings and explosively collided with Tiedoll and the floor, stone flying along with some blood. The dust cleared, revealing the warrior squatting over the mess of cracked broken tiles and scattered books, some of the sharper rocks coated thinly in her blood from the crash. Her tail lashed behind her, fueled by fury and anger.

But, behind those jagged emotions was a glint of worry in her eyes, deeply hidden. A strong rush of concern for her unconscious friends, hopelessness for being unable to help them in this state, and fear, for being trapped here. She couldn't escape carrying two weights, and if she used magic, Authors own might react to hers, being raw since her arm glitched again. She had no way of telling what would happen should her magic come in contact with Authors.

Suddenly, she felt hands grab at her arms, pulling her up. Cross aimed a gun at her head and she snarled, writhing. Her tail snapped at his hands, trying to get him to drop the gun to no avail. Allen walked over and peered curiously into her eyes. "Excuse me miss? Please calm down, unlike my master, we have no real intention of hurting you, or your friends."

Lightfeather thought over his words. Confusion was apparent on her face. If that was true, why were they attacking them? Why did they knock out her friends? Why didn't she even conquer this place before they came for the assessment? Her mind scrambling for answer, she frowned, no longer concentrating on the world around her. Cross let her go and she absentmindedly sat on the floor, rubbing her temples.

Her eyes flicked from color to color rapidly in a dizzying sequence, from blue to green to gold(uncertainty) to cream(confusion). Why haven't she completed this dimension in time? Had she not received editors 'new dimension' mission warning? No, editor is too precise to ever forget something like that. Wait, she remembered coming here! She remembered walking through the portal, ready to analyze the data needed and make more connections, but something must have stopped her... but what it was, was what the true question is. She racked her brain for and answer, scowling.

Finally, her brain gave a sharp buzz and her mental memory cabinets unlocked. Someone, no, the Earl kidnapped her... and had road erase her mem- another sharp buzz and everything promptly shut down, her world spinning out of control before fading into nothingness, leaving her consciousness drifting in an empty black void.


End file.
